HighSchool Romance
by CrazyCrimes
Summary: Astrid, a track and field star athlete. Hiccup a slim built dork. How'll they work? Will they work?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry it took so long for me to make this, but I thank the person who gave me the most recent response, and yes, I will do as you asked. ;) it's a surprise to others though.**

Hiccup pedaled his way to school, he looked up at the sign that titled his school. **'Berk High'** The blue paint was crudely done, and peeling away. He made his way to the bike stops and secured his bike up, he didn't want Scott or any other jerk taking his bike, it would be a horrible start to senior year. He walked up the stair steps to the glass doors of the school. He looked inside and through the blurry, scratched glass he noticed a flick of blonde hair, when his eyes adjusted he saw it was Astrid, talking to some raven haired girl, not sure who she was, might be a freshmen, she did look pretty though.

Hiccup's thoughts were stopped when his face was slammed into the glass door, pushing it open and him falling face first inside. "Like staring at people's girlfriends, huh dork!?" He recognized the voice, the voice that had been tormenting him since he was a kid, It's was Scott _Jorgenson_ , uh how he hated him.

To make matters worse, if people weren't look at Hiccup before at the sound of the door opening, there were definitely looking at him now, Scott yelling at him, with his foot on Hiccup's back, and Hiccup squirming to get free. The raven haired girl was giggling at Hiccup's public embarrassment, she probably was new, people usually stopped laughing after knowing how much Scott did this to people.

"Leave him alone Scott!" A girl yelled out, _Astrid_ yelled out.

"Come on babe, he was staring you down from behind the door."

"So, then let me deal with my own problems, not you."

"Yeah, Back off Scott!" Some people joined in, Hiccup blushed, he wasn't used to people standing up for him, espeically not Astrid.

Scott was backing off of Hiccup, his hands up as if in a form of surrender. Hiccup noticed Astrid, poking at her boyfriends chest with her, giving him a stare like 'Don't even fight my fights for me again' Hiccup was surprised, sure, she was tough, but he didn't expect her to be tough to her boyfriend, atleast not over someone like him. The raven haired girl whispered something in Astrid's ear and immiedatly turned her stare to Hiccup, bit her lip, and skipped away. Astrid strutted over to Hiccup, god how he loved that walk. She held out a hand for him and he grabbed it, hoping she hadn't realized how sweaty his hands were.

"T-Thanks A-st, As, Astrid." He stuttered.

"What the hell were you doing staring at me?"

"What? I-I I wasn't!" He screamed out his lie.

"Listen, dork, I don't _like_ you, so don't stare at me like it's not disgusting, okay? I only helped you out cause wether I like you or not, no one should do that to someone. Next time I'm not helping you though."

Astrid strutted away, Hiccup didn't know if it was to taunt him, or if it was her normal confident walk, but he knew not to stare, he didn't want Scott to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, sorry for not updating, writer's block and school kinda gets in the way of that. I am starting a new fanfiction also for Percy Jackson & The Lost Hero Series so make sure to check that out when I upload it!**

 **Astrid's POV**

I noticed some girls sitting on some benches for the track lap. I had already changed into my comfy blue track and field shorts with a matching blue sports bra, etc. I had no idea what those girls were talking about but when I came by, they all just stared, as if someone farted and that person was me.

"Nice job Astrid." One of the girls said, breaking the silence.

"What're you talkin' about?"

"We all saw what you did to Hiccup, putting that scrawny twerp in his place."

"I didn't really put him in his place, I just-"

"Yeah guys, she's right. She was probably asking for a one night stand." another girl said, Mackenzie, I think he name was, I didn't care to know.

"Shut the fuck up, that's bullshit and you know it."

"It's cause Scott's cheating on you, ain't it?"

"You little p-"

I was cut off by the sports whistle. Our female coach walked over to us, eyeing me and Mackenzie, she could obviously tell something was up, she was good like that, also because my face was red and I looked homicidal. It wasn't that I really enjoyed dating with Scott, or I was protective, but her comment stung me as if it was true, and as if Mackenzie was the one fucking him. Which COULD be entirely possible, everyone knew Mackenzie was a slut back in middle school.

"Alright ladies, we're gonna do some basic warm up exercises followed by three laps."

"Three!? Come on coach, it's usually one at the start, and my legs hurt..." Mackenzie whined.

'Maybe you shouldn't spread them so much then...' I thought.

"Sorry M." The coach always called us by the first letter of our name. "We've got the semi-finals entry game next Thursday, and we gotta practice, didn't you check the website and e-mails I sent?"

Mackenzie was dead silent. All the girls laughed, I noticed Mackenzie got red, probably more red than I was, I smirked.

"Alright girls get on the grass, and we'll start."

We'd done some arm stretches, butt kicks, and crutches. Last one was squats. I put my arms infront of me and starting bending down. I just realized then how many men were in the benchs, sure most of them were boyfriends of the team, but some, well, _most,_ were here to see athletic girls in skin tight clothing. I remembered all the times people called me a slut, because of my squats, as if I WANTED boys to see my ass when I squat, I didn't ask them to watch us. On one side, I had to admit, I was known for having a nice ass due to track and field, and I liked the attention boys gave me, not while I had a boyfriend of course. On the other side, Those perverts usually came late, watch me squat, god knows what they were picturing in their minds, and leaving shortly after, maybe after one lap, to not look too suspicious.

Today was timing test. We'd see who was doing the anchor lap, the last lap of the race, and the starting lap and etc. I saw Gobber come in, note book, pencil, and all. I saw Hiccup too, no idea was he was doing until gobber handed him the notebook and pencil, god dan it, Hiccup was timing and he probably won't give me a good time, even if I earned it because of what I did. I noticed some men put up a electronic timer with red letters, not that big or flashy. I got in my sprinting position behind the white line along with the others, I had about five seconds to mentally prepare myself, and try to not vomit before the starting whistle was fired. I sprinted across, second place so far, Mackenzie fell face first and started crying. By the time the first lap was done, I was still second, and Mackenzie was still crying on the ground, holding a bleeding knee. _Walk it off._

Second lap - passed the first girl. I was trying to distract myself, because everytime I run this fast i vomit at the end. I was thinking about the other girls. Rachel was the girl in first for a bit, and now she's in third. She just needed to not waste all her energy at once, and time her sprint bursts and she should be fine. I was nearing the end of the lap, didn't even notice time go by. Hiccup was writing done times since the end result of me winning was pretty clear, I just hoped he was actually writing it down. I passed the line and crashed into hiccup, after all the mental practice that collision was too strong for me and I puked on his white shirt. I pushed myself off his face and wiped the puke off my lower lip.

"Do you just have some problem? You gotta move out the fucking way!"

Hiccup just groaned in reply.

"Figure out which side your on" I walked on him, leaving black shoe prints on what white was left of his shirt, regretting what I said, but whatever, I was busy, I had a date.


End file.
